


This Is Mine

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack Feels, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some pack bonding and feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Mine

Derek didn't know what time it was. All he knew was that it was dark outside and he hadn't slept in three days after chasing a wraith all over California to lift the curse it had put on Isaac. Now that Isaac was not on the brink of death, exhaustion hit Derek like a truck. He took a shower, but he didn't quite make it to the spiral stairs of his loft, instead just flopping onto the floor. He had been aiming for his couch, but he missed. That was fine. He could sleep anywhere.

He was trying to drown out the voices of his pack in the kitchen, and he was doing pretty well until he heard the padding of feet draw near him. He cracked open eye open, swiveling it up to find Stiles staring down at him, looking both amused and concerned. Derek closed his eye again, deciding to ignore him.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, a smile in his voice.

Derek just grunted at him, not even bothering to move. He was so damn tired. He didn't want to have a conversation right now. All he wanted was to sleep, and that was what he planning on doing.

“Puppy pile on Derek!” he heard, and Derek's eyes snapped open before he coughed as the air was forced out of him when a body landed on him. Derek growled wildly, trying to turn, but suddenly there were more bodies on him. He would have struggled more, thrown them off, but he just couldn't summon the energy. 

Derek stilled completely as Isaac slotted himself against his side, pressing his face into Derek's shoulder. And Derek let his growling die down as he looked at him, glad to find the color in his cheeks where they had been sallow before. Isaac looked up through his long lashes at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

Stiles shifted on Derek's back, shifting over to put his arm around Isaac. “Glad you're okay, man,” he told him softly, and Isaac smiled wider.

Derek sighed, letting himself relax. He was glad too. He was glad everyone in his pack was okay and here with him like a blanket. He fell asleep and dreamed of family.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on Tumblr. If you ever have something for me, [hit me up.](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/60489708862/give-me-tw-prompts)


End file.
